


Of Cunning Wits and Loyal Hearts

by yesgalaxies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Lena Luthor, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Game Night, Harry Potter References, Pansexual Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesgalaxies/pseuds/yesgalaxies
Summary: In which Lena Luthor is the biggest dork Kara has ever loved.OrLena shows up to game night wearing the nerdiest outfit. Alex is shook and Maggie can't help herself with her comments. Kara is kind of embarrassed and she wants to disappear but first she gotta kiss the girl.





	Of Cunning Wits and Loyal Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my sister who asked for a nerdy Supercorp story with HP references. Hope you like it, sis :)
> 
> It's my first time ever writing for the Supergirl fandom, so I'm sorry if it's crap. I'm not 100% pleased with it, but if I don't post it now, I never will.
> 
> I also made a pansexual Kara moodboard a while back so if you are interested to see it, [here it is.](https://yesgalaxies.tumblr.com/post/175827101735/pansexual-kara-danvers-aesthetic-source-x)

"So, little Danvers, Alex told me you invited Lena tonight," Maggie said as she got two beers out of the fridge and shut the door with her socked foot.

  
"Yes! She should be here soon," Kara confirmed, nodding her head excitedly. Grinning, she tipped the content of the bag of corn chips into a bowl and gave it a gentle shake, before she brought it over to the table where Alex and her girlfriend were playing a movie-themed game of _Scrabble_. "She called about half an hour ago to let me know she’s on her way."

To say that Kara was slightly nervous was an understatement. It was the first time she invited Lena over for game night, and the first time they’d all get to hang out outside of work, without any alien threats (or so Kara hoped).

She paced the length of the kitchen, trying to burn off some of her restless energy. Kara had no reason to believe that the evening wouldn’t go well, but she couldn’t help worrying. Alex was the most important person in her life, and Kara _really_ wanted her sister and Lena to get along; hoped Alex would look pass the Luthor façade and see _Lena_. The Lena Kara saw. The Lena Kara had fallen in love with.

Alex had actually been the one suggesting she invite Lena. The last few weeks had been busy with business meetings, conference calls, articles to write and Kara’s Supergirl duties, leaving virtually no occasion for Kara to spend any quality time with Lena. The Kryptonian had been going crazy, missing her more than she would ever admit to anyone.

Taking Alex’s advice, Kara had finally messaged Lena in the middle of the night, persuaded that the CEO would politely decline, in favour of working late, but she had been more than happy when Lena had readily agreed (four minutes later, at 3:09AM) to a night of _shameless dorkiness, smiling emoji_.

“Kara, take a deep breath,” Alex said, picking up on her sister’s anxiety. “Everything is going to be okay. We’re just going to eat, play a few games, and maybe watch a movie.”

“I know, I know, it’s just…” Kara trailed off. She swept a hand through her hair and exhaled loudly.

"Have you asked her out yet?" the detective questioned, feigning a nonchalance that wasn’t fooling anyone. Maybe Maggie thought she had a tough reputation to uphold, but the Danvers sisters knew she was a total softie with a romantic heart. 

Maggie had been the one calming Kara down when she had flown in through their apartment window, still in her Supergirl costume, in a heart-eyed panic, because, ‘ _Lena kissed me on the forehead! My heart…It just melted! I never felt like this before. I don’t know what’s happening!_ ’

The older Danvers had never seen her sister so smitten and she had felt a little out of her depth, not really sure how to handle the situation, but wanting to fully support Kara. They had sat on the couch, Alex holding Kara, and Maggie had sort of taken the lead, asking questions and advising Kara on how to handle the ‘Lena situation’.

Kara stood there, blushing furiously, but she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. "I haven't yet, but," she emphasized the last word, took a breath, “I’m planning on asking her later tonight.”  
  
Alex made a squealing noise in the back of her throat, raising both her arms in victory, and Maggie hooted embarrassingly loud, just as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Speaking of the devil," Alex teased. She winked at her sister, before turning to Maggie. “You. Behave.”

  
  
\--/

  
"Lena, hey! We were just ta..." Kara couldn't finish her sentence.

She stood there, gawking, unable to do anything but to stare openly at her friend. "I, uh, wow! I mean...um...yeah, wow," she mumbled, attempting and failing to string together a decent sentence. “You look great! You always look fantastic, but this is…And you wore the shirt I got you!”

Lena’s dark hair, usually pulled back tightly in a sleek ponytail, was gathered on top of her head in a messy bun. Her contacts had been replaced by thick, black-rimmed glasses, and her face was void of makeup except for perfectly applied eyeliner and a touch of mascara. She was wearing a gray quidditch t-shirt with green sleeves and the Slytherin logo on the breast pocket, paired with dark blue, skinny jeans ripped at the knees. Her outfit was definitely casual, but whatever Lena had on, she always wore with style. She had matched her clothes with forest green Converse high tops and she even had green socks, dotted with lightning bolts to complete her nerdy outfit. Kara wasn’t sure if it was a fashion choice or if Lena hadn’t noticed, but her left sock was pulled over her pants.

“You’ve seen me wearing it before,” Lena replied, flashing Kara a shy but pleased smile. Whenever she had it on, Lena would snap a picture and send it to Kara with slightly different variations of: _“snake represent!_ ”

“Yeah, but you look even more beautiful in real life.” Kara didn’t seem to realize what she had just admitted, or noticed the way Lena’s entire face lit up; green eyes bright and cheeks flushed with happiness.

Admiring this dorky version of Lena Luthor, Kara fell a little bit harder for the woman standing in front of her.

 

\--/

                                                                                                                           

Hearing Kara’s incoherent jumble of words followed by a stretch of total silence, the couple mutually agreed to abandon their game (Alex was totally winning, whatever Maggie said) and go see what was taking so long.

“Are you going to let her in, little Danvers?” Maggie asked as she and Alex rounded the corner and noticed that Lena was still standing on the threshold.

Startled by the detective’s voice, Kara spun around to face them, unintentionally shielding the CEO from view. “Oh, uh, yes of course,” Kara replied sheepishly, tugging on her hair. She stepped aside to let Lena in.

“Whoa,” Maggie exclaimed, eyes wide, slightly shocked.

Alex could barely reign in the tide of emotions that swept through her. She gripped Maggie’s arm and squeezed, unable to stop the grin that split her face in half even though Alex knew she probably looked crazed. Lena Luthor was absolutely perfect for Kara. She worried for a fleeting moment that her sister’s feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated, and that it would crush Kara’s heart beyond repair, before shaking that thought away. They’d deal with that when and if they had to.

“Lena, hi,” Alex welcomed her, smiling warmly. She let go of Maggie and closed the distance between them to give Lena a quick hug. “Come on in.”

“Hey,” Lena smiled back, waving with her fingers. “If I had known this outfit would shock everyone, I would have stayed in my work clothes,” Lena half-joked. She should’ve been used to this reaction by now. Whenever people saw her in what she liked to call her ‘real-self clothes’, people were always stunned. Some even took personal affront in the way she dressed; accusing her of doing it only to spit on her family name, as being comfortable in your clothes was a crime.

“No! It’s perfect, really,” Kara was quick to reassure. “I love it!”

“It’s the colours,” Maggie quipped. “Alex and I are Gryffindors, it took us by surprised, right babe? Not that we’re prejudiced against Slytherins, we’re very inclusive.”

Alex nodded. She could definitely see that her reaction had been a little over the top (she’d almost squealed, for god’s sake), but they had never seen her wear anything but Designers clothing that Alex assumed cost more than her yearly salary, and now Lena was standing in her apartment, in a Harry Potter t-shirt and jeans Alex was pretty sure had been on sale the week before at American Eagle.

"Yes, it's just...You are always so dressed up. We haven't seen this side of you before. You look great! Sorry we were acting weird,” Alex apologized, rubbing the back of her neck.

Lena laughed. “Don’t worry about it. I forget that how the world sees me and how I see myself are at odd. I suppose that’s actually on me, but trust me, I’m a total nerd.”

“Isn’t that true for almost anybody though?” Alex offered. “Just look at Kara.”

“Hufflepuff by day, Gryffindor by night,” Kara said with a solemn nod.

 “Well, now that we’ve concluded that Lena’s one of you dorks,” Maggie said to the Danvers sisters, “how about we let her in and order some food? I’m starved.”

 Kara gasped, in mocked offense.

 “Don’t pretend you aren’t one of us, detective Sawyer,” Alex scoffed, bumping her girlfriend with her hip. Maggie looped an arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her in for a quick peck, both laughing as they kissed.

 “So we all agree, potstickers it is?” Kara said as she shut the apartment door.

  

\--/

  
"So, Lena, you're a Slytherin, how interesting..." Maggie observed as she set her chopsticks down on her empty plate and tossed her crumpled napkin on top. The four women were sat in the living room, gathered around the coffee table where they played a game of cards against humanity as they ate.

“Is it?” Lena challenged. She raised her glass and took a sip, waiting for the detective to explain. She thought they had been over this already.

“You see, Alex here thought you were a blue and silver girl.” The detective turned to Alex with her nose scrunched up and a sweet smile that showed her dimples. She extended her hand palm up in front of her. "Pay up, Danvers. I was right."

With a groan, Alex fished a twenty out of her back pocket and shoved it down her girlfriend’s shirt. “You better spend all that money on me, babe,” she teased, pulling Maggie closer to kiss her.

Kara stared in disbelief at the couple sitting across her and Lena.

“Are you guys serious? You had a bet going on about which Hogwarts house you thought Lena was in and you didn’t think to include me? I feel so betrayed!” she cried dramatically, slamming her hands down on the table for added effect. Maggie was smug, but at least her sister had the decency to look somewhat sheepish.

Lena let out a deep, warm chuckle that made Kara all tingly inside. “Aw, darling, don’t be upset,” Lena reasoned, patting Kara’s arm. “It wouldn’t have been fair in any case, now would it?”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

Kara flushed and hid her face in her hands, groaning. “Oh Rao.”

Seeing that she had Alex and Maggie’s full attention, Lena went on, “It was like...the first thing Kara ever asked me that wasn’t for an article she had to write. We were out for lunch, and she looked me right in the eyes, very seriously I actually thought I had done something to displease her. She took an overly long sip of her drink and said ‘now, Lena, this might be getting a _little_ personal, but are you Slytherin or Ravenclaw?’”

The detective choked on her drink.

“No, Kara!” Alex was laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes. For some reason, the older Danvers had no trouble believing that story. The wizarding world had been a great source of comfort for Kara; a refuge as she adjusted to life on Earth. Alex hadn’t really been into it at first, but her sister’s ever-growing love for the characters and their adventures had been contagious.

“And you pretended you had no idea what I was talking about!” Kara shrieked her indignation. She was so embarrassed, but she couldn’t help but laugh with everyone. “Can you guys believe she let me explained the whole thing. Only when the waitress brought the check did she admit she had read the books and seen the movies. Multiple times!”

“That is a cold thing to do to a Danvers, Luthor!” Maggie said, quite impressed. She grabbed her beer and shifted her body so she was closer to Alex and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. The agent instinctively rubbed Maggie’s arm as they listened to the rest of Lena’s story.

“You guys should have seen her face. Kara looked like a little, angry badger,” Lena smiled fondly at the memory. She tilted her head so she could look at Kara, her green eyes sparkling with delight. “You were absolutely adorable! It’s the moment I knew that I lo…” She coughed, trying to cover up what she had been about to say, but then thought better of it.

She looked in Kara’s eye. “That’s when I knew I was in love with you,” Lena confessed, her voice soft.

The words she had just spoken rang in her ears, and Lena was instantly stricken by panic. She hadn’t meant to admit her feelings so freely, wasn’t willing to jeopardize her one true friendship, couldn’t risk not having Kara in her life. Everything around her faded into a blurry silence as she saw Kara’s blue eyes brimming with tears and her lower lip beginning to tremble. Lena shifted her gaze to her lap, feeling her own tears coming.

She swallowed hard, fighting the urge to apologize. As heavy as was the weight of Kara’s silence, Lena felt lighter than she had in weeks. She had waited so long to say these words out loud. No, she was not sorry she had fallen unapologetically in love with Kara Danvers, the beautiful girl flung out of space.

_‘She loves me,’_ was all Kara could think of. Upon hearing those words, something loosened in the Kryptonian’s chest. It was suddenly easier to breathe; weeks of agonising uncertainty swept away, replaced by an overwhelming sense of calm. The immensity of her feelings: her love for Lena, the happiness she experienced in that moment brought tears to her eyes.

Everything around them was still, as if the world had been suspended in time. All Kara could focus on were the frantic beating of Lena’s heart and the green of her eyes, darkening as they glossed over with unshed tears.

Kara tucked a loose wisp of hair behind Lena’s right ear, before gently lifting her chin so they were face to face. Forgetting for a moment that her big sister and Maggie were in the room with them, Kara leaned forward, tilted her head, eyes closing, just as her lips slowly brushed against Lena’s.

Their first kiss was brief, tentative. It took Lena by surprise, and she gasped against Kara’s mouth, before circling her arms around the Kryptonian’s neck to pull her closer. Lena’s dark lashes flutter shut as they kissed once more with a new-found hunger.

Kara pulled back first, a sigh escaping from her parted lips. Realising she had just kissed the woman of her dreams, her face broke into a shy grin. Lena breathed a teary laugh at the blonde’s happy expression.

Kara’s features soon fell though as she saw the wet tracks marring her pale cheeks.

“They’re happy tears, love, don’t worry,” Lena reassured as Kara wiped the tears away with her thumb. Unconsciously, she leaned into her touch, a soft smile pulling the corners of Lena’s mouth.

Kara reached for the brunette’s hand, and their fingers intertwined, fitting perfectly.

“Okay, that was just too fucking sweet, you guys,” Maggie exclaimed, unable to stay quiet any longer.

Startled out of their little bubble, Lena and Kara turned to face the couple at the same time, both turning red with a giddy sort of embarrassment.

“Oh, hi,” Kara creaked, waving awkwardly at their audience.

“Yep, we’re still here,” Alex grinned. She downed the last of her drink, before adding, “Now, that’s something that never happened during game night before, we should invite Lena more often.”

“Yes, yes we should,” Kara agreed, a giggle bubbling forward as she drew Lena closer until her back rested against her front and wrapped her arms around her. She rested her chin on top of the CEO’s head, and closed her eyes. This, whatever she was feeling, was something Kara never wanted to forget.

“See, little Danvers? You were worried for nothing.”

Lena shifted her body slightly so she could rest her head on Kara’s shoulder and see her face. “What is she talking about, what were you worried about?”

What had she been worried about? That her feelings would be unrequited, that she’d be rejected. That she would forever be alone. All the things Alex had been terrified of, and that Kara had reassured her would be okay… When the tables were turned, Kara had been just as scared.

“I was gonna ask you, later tonight, if you wanted to go out...on a date with me. I had a little speech all planned out and everything,” Kara said with a shrug, trying to downplay how nervous she had been. Now that she thought about it, she felt a little silly. She regretted not asking Lena out sooner.

“Oh, I’m sorry I messed up your plans then,” Lena apologized, teeth worrying at her bottom lip.

“No! It’s okay, really. I just wish, now that I know how you feel, that I had the courage to ask you out weeks ago. I just…I didn’t even know if you liked women, and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

The last words resonated deeply with Lena. She could definitely understand the hesitancy. She had never openly admitted to anyone but herself that she was attracted to both men and women equally.

“You mean so much to me, Lena Luthor of Slytherin,” Kara whispered, hoping to lighten up the mood, and it worked. Lena melted against her side, chuckling

“I do like women,” Lena disclosed, feeling strangely liberated now that she had said it aloud, “and yes,” she added, squeezing Kara’s hand reassuringly, “I will go on a date with you, Kara Danvers of Hufflepuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have a few seconds to spare! I'd love to hear what you thought. xx  
> You can also come say hi on tumblr @ yesgalaxies


End file.
